


First Dance

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dancing, F/M, First Dance, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding is over, and the festivities begin with the first dance for the newlyweds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



> Written for samparker’s prompt ‘Doctor Who, Martha/Tom, first dance at their wedding,’ at fic_promptly.

Music swelled, filling the room, sultry and romantic, but Martha wasn‘t paying attention to it, couldn’t even have said what song it was even though she’d chosen it herself weeks ago when they’d been planning their wedding.

Tom stood before her, devastatingly handsome in his tailored suit, and her heart skipped a few beats at the sight. They were married, husband and wife; it was like a dream come true.

“May I have this dance with my beautiful wife?”

She took the hand he held out to her, trying to look poised and elegant while inside she felt as giddy as a schoolgirl dancing with the best-looking boy at the prom. “You may.” She couldn’t keep from grinning.

As her new husband pulled her into his arms and they began to sway to the music, Martha barely felt the floor beneath her feet; she could have been dancing on air. At the edge of her hearing, she could make out their wedding guests murmuring about what a handsome couple they made, and how happy they both looked, but she didn’t take her eyes off Tom’s face. He was smiling down at her, eyes filled with love, as they drifted slowly across the otherwise empty dance floor. Their first dance as a married couple, admired and applauded by their families and friends.

Soon the music would change and other couples would join them on the dance floor, but this moment was just for them, and Martha vowed she would remember it for the rest of her life.

The End


End file.
